


Blue Eyes, Blue Skies

by sovandeprins



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovandeprins/pseuds/sovandeprins
Summary: AU Kagome befriends a lonely wolf that lives by her school. He is vicious, he is youkai and he is dangerous and also so very, very smitten by the little human girl. Grade school drama, family tragedies - Kouga gets to hear it all. He doesn't complain, however. Kagome was the closest to a pack he could get these days. [COMPLETE]





	Blue Eyes, Blue Skies

Blue Eyes, Blue Skies

Kougome / Koug x Kag

Inuyasha’s original plot and characters are not owned by me.

Author: sovandeprins

VVV

Kouga and Kagome

VVV

Kagome had a secret friend. An imaginary friend that is more real than the adults dare believe. 

As she skipped down the blossom covered hills during recess, wavy pigtails bouncing up and down from excitement, she met the forest that framed the far back of the schools playground. Even further back than anyone could see was a road, but the amount of space between the school and the busy highway stretched far. 

In the thick embrace of the forest hid a lone wolf. 

A boy with pointed ears, slit pupils, patchy brown skin and ridiculously long hair. His teeth looked too big for his mouth, but they resembled the fangs of an animal. 

Kagome wasn’t exactly sure what a youkai was supposed to look like but she was fairly certain they all acted as fictional as the wolf prince. 

VVV

When Kagome had asked him his name, a snarl and threat became her reply. 

“I, the vicious wolf prince, will tear your poor excuse of a body apart for daring to step into my territory!” He had exclaimed, chest puffed out and clawed hands at the ready. 

Kagome had only pouted and knelt down at his feet at this, and by then a brilliant flush covered his cheeks. She had smiled, giggled and offered to share her lunch with him. 

Their odd meetings just kept happening after that.

VVV

“Kouga!” Her voice sang through the tree lines and as she got further and further away from the schools secure grounds, knowing very well that the mighty prince would be able to get her back before the bell rang, Kouga’s shadow began to follow. 

His torn jeans-shorts sat loosely on his narrow hips – which were pants Kagome stole from her dad’s closet, and a muddy, old t-shirt dressed his dark chest. His adorable tail wagged happily as they sat down, the curiosity (over what new edibles she had brought) bright in his blue eyes. 

“Mama says I’m starting to eat like a wolf,” she declared, bringing the goods out of her backpack with routine. Two chicken sandwiches safely tucked into plastic pockets and a single apple. “She doesn’t believe me when I tell her an actual wolf is eating her food.” A frown, and she crossed her arms.

The prince at her side licked his dry lips, head bobbing as Kagome spoke her mind. Even though their gatherings only happened on the weekdays, Kouga had learned fairly quickly that the girl loved the sound of her own voice. Subjects like friends, family and school often got discussed in their early minutes. 

“She wouldn’t believe you even if she saw me,” he explained, as he had many times before. Kouga easily snatches a bag from her hold, impatiently breaking it apart to get inside. Kagome followed his example, although more elegantly. 

“Not even Yuka or Ayumi thinks you’re real!” Sun-kissed arms flew above her head, causing a cucumber piece to fall from her snack. 

“Of course not! It will stay that way, too.” He growled, eyes narrowed and black gums exposed in warning. Kagome sighed, but knew he was right.

“I know you said they would be mean if they found you, but . . .” Slumping her shoulders in defeat, she leaned against him. “I wish we could play at my house sometimes. Not only during recess.” 

Kouga stopped, scented the air and then looked down on the dark locks at his shoulder. He frowned while smearing any sticky stuff away from his hands on his pants and slowly lowered his clawed fingers to rest at her scalp. Remembering how his mother used to ease his own distress, he gently scratched and rocked from side to side.

“Well, my home will have to do,” he stated. Nervous blue eyes peered down at the female, nostrils flaring to pick up any change of emotions. When anxiety or sorrow was gone, he pushed her away and fell to his back. “Now eat faster so that we can play,” he ordered. Kagome giggled, but did as told. 

VVV

FIN


End file.
